


I was just swaying!

by AnotherAoife



Category: Druck, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Dabbing, Flossing, M/M, fortnite, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAoife/pseuds/AnotherAoife
Summary: David and Matteo were having a nice time until Matteo accused David of Fortnite dancing (which David did not do). It doesn't help that Matteo got it on video.





	I was just swaying!

That day, the day David swore he seriously considered breaking up with Matteo for the first and only time since they had seriously got together, had started just like any other Saturday.

He woke up, he made breakfast for Laura, he checked the charity shops on the way to Matteo’s place for anything good, he arrived at Matteo’s flat and felt everything get lighter. Matteo and him chilled in his room for a few hours. They talked, they didn’t smoke (Matteo was trying his best to cut back), they laughed, they did the kind of things you’d expect two horny teenage boys in love to do.

It was normal. It was completely average.

Well, maybe average wasn’t the right word for it. It was better than average. It was David being caught staring at Matteo and not having to look away. It was Matteo running his hands through David’s hair. It was puffy lips and ribs aching from laughing too hard and David neary crying because how did he get this lucky. It was so so fucking good.

But, all good thing must come to an end. The end of their time lazing in bed was brought on by David, like it always was. Normally it would be David needing to _do_ something. His energy would build up until it was just too much and he had to move around. But that day, instead of it being his restless spirit, it was his traitor stomach.

His body betrayed him once again, this time by making noises loud enough for Hans to hear all the way across the flat. That was the consequence of skipping breakfast.

The noises coming from David’s stomach were enough to snap them both out of their daze.

“Oh my god,” grinned Matteo. David shoved his shoulder as he laughed. Matteo’s body nearly melted at the touch. David was shocked that just a playful shove could do that to Matteo but he was _not_ complaining.

“Fuck off, I didn’t get breakfast,” he grinned back bashfully. He didn’t mention the reasons why. The one egg left in the fridge and the one slice of bread, both of which he gave to Laura. It was Laura’s paycheck that paid for the food, and the rent, and his school supplies. The least he could do was give her the last slice of bread. She didn’t have to know that though, and neither did Matteo.

“I get the hint babe, I’ll go make us something.” David had to ignore the buzzing in his chest when Matteo called him babe to form any coherent thoughts. “Cheese toasties?”

Under the laughter David could see Matteo felt guilty for not offering him anything. Not everyone had Matteo’s stoner metabolism. They couldn’t all survive off weed and sausage.

“Yeah, okay, let’s make cheese toasties.” David smiled softly. Matteo grinned back at him.  
What had he done in his past lives to deserve this boy. Matteo’s smile was enough to make David get out of bed every morning for the next eighty odd years. This boy had him whipped.

“I’m coming to help. We can’t have a repeat of the first time you tried to make us food.”

Matteo hauled himself off the bed and shuffled to the door painfully slow for David’s overly energised body.

“Oh come on Grandad Matteo,” David called, jumping up off the bed and jogging over to shove Matteo towards the kitchen. Matteo laughed as he stumbled through the doorway.

Once they got to the kitchen it was smooth sailing. They worked well together, joking and sneaking kisses while buttering the bread. Soon the sandwiched were toasting and Matteo was watching them intensely to avoid any burns.

David stood behind him, just thinking. Thinking about how nice this was. David’s life hadn’t been ideal up to this point. It had been full of screaming matches and conditional love and abandoned buildings and crowdfunding from people who liked his art and telling himself that he has to learn to survive on his own.

It got easier once he found Laura, shivering in an oversized jacket outside the place she worked. He thought he’d have to beg her to take him in but she nearly cried with relief when she saw him. He didn’t even have to ask. She already had a room set up for him. The walls were mouldy and the bed was a mattress on the floor but he nearly cried when he saw it.

Even then, it was hard. There was never any money and he always felt like a burden, but one day they’d be rich. He could feel it in his chest, deep down in his bones. One day he’d have a mansion and every room would be full with people he found on the street.

And he’d buy Laura her own mansion right next door. She deserved it. She deserved that and so much more.

That had always been his plan. But then Matteo came along and the plan had to be modified.

David didn't know if he could stretch for three mansions so he figured Matteo and him would just have to share a room. Tragic. He probably couldn't get two beds so they'd just have to share one. Even more tragic.

That was the plan, living in mansions next door, but as long as he had Matteo he could go back to sleeping in shelters where they called him ‘miss’.

Matteo was so much. David couldn’t put it into words. When he was directing he figured he could explain it in a film. It would be black and white until Matteo bursts into the frame, all flying hands and ugly jumpers and bright and colour and love and warmth and secret smiles and scrunched noses and his eyes and - David just couldn’t explain.

 

He let his mind wander while his body fidgeted away some of the energy that had built up while he was laying with Matteo. While his thoughts flew away trying to catalogue all of Matteo’s different smiles his body stayed firmly placed on the earth. The only thing to bring him back was Matteo muttering “oh my god” over and over again.

“What? What happened?” David snapped out of his daze, looking around, confused, for any danger. Knowing Matteo, he could’ve toasted his hand off. Instead of seeing a half cheese toastie, half human flesh monstrosity though, all he saw was Matteo laughing.

“What? Matteo? Matteo, what did you do?” David was just confused. Matteo’s eyes were crinkled and his teeth were on show. This was a new kind of smile.

“David, oh my god David, you were flossing, _flossing_ , like a ten year old boy!” he beamed. David turned absolutely indignant in a second.

“Flossing? _Flossing_? Matteo, do you even know me? I was not flossing,” David seemed outraged at the accusation. That only made Matteo’s smile wider. All he could do was hold up his phone. And there on Matteo’s cracked screen was David, clear as day, flossing gently in Matteo’s kitchen.

His eyes were hooded over and he was clearly zoned out but good god could David floss. His entire body was involved. It was the kind of floss you had to practise to achieve.

“Delete it.” David knew it wouldn’t work but his first instinct was to destroy that abomination. Matteo just smiled back at him.

“As if.” He smirked. David expected the response. There was only one thing to do.

David lunged at Matteo, but Matteo was ready for it. Before David could lay a hand on him he was gone. For someone who could barely shuffle out the door ten minutes ago he was very fast.

But David was faster. He kept catching up to Matteo, nearly catching him, but Matteo knew the space better. Just when David was about to grab him he’d slip around a corner. David would get a fist full of Matteo’s jumper only for Matteo to slip his arms and head out and leave David standing with woollen cloth and building rage.

Just when David thought he finally had him, Matteo sprinted across the room and locked himself in the bathroom. David was left panting, listening to Matteo trying to gulp in air between his fits of body raking laughter.

What Matteo didn’t know though, was David had learnt somethings living in the places he had. Things such as how to pick locks, like bathroom door locks, with bobby pins, like the bobby pins you found in your boyfriend’s kitchen.

He ran to the kitchen and ran right back. Matteo hadn't been in the bathroom for more than a minute when the door swung open.

Matteo was wide eyed looking up at David from his place in the bath.

“You're so fucking cool, David,” he grinned, staring dreamily up at him. David nearly forgot how to breath for a second, which didn't make him feel too cool.

Once the bathroom door was open, it was over for Matteo. David dragged him to the sitting room and full body tackled Matteo onto the couch. After that, it was easy to wrestle the phone from Matteo’s winded, wheezing, giggly body.

“And the video is deleted!” David announced his victory to Matteo, but Matteo didn’t seem as devastated with the loss and he had hoped.

He looked up, still panting and locked eyes with David.

“As if I haven’t already sent it,” he smirked. David could just stare at him, slack jawed.

“I hate you.” David knew the words were bullshit before they even left his mouth, and so did Matteo. David tossed the phone back onto Matteo's stomach.

“I love you!” Matteo beamed up at him. Even though they were just joking and they'd said it countless times before it still made David's heart stutter as his body melt.

“I love you too, you goblin,” he smiled softly down at the boy on the couch. Matteo smiled so wide it was a shock his cheeks didn't split.

“I wasn’t even flossing, I was just swaying,” grumbled David.

“Okay babe” and suddenly the buzzing was back in his chest. He settled down on the couch next to Matteo again and wrapped his arm around Matteo's shoulders.

“Who did you even send it to?” David turned to look at Matteo, to study him. He was still looking down at his phone and he was still the most beautiful boy Matteo had ever seen.

“Just Laura and the boys.” Matteo's mouth was hungry on his before he could reply.

It never failed to amaze David. He could do this. Whenever he wanted. He could kiss this boy. And it was okay. He tangled one hand into Matteo's hair and put the other on his cheek, just because he could. He melt Matteo trying to get his breath back after all the running.

David had heard Matteo isn't before in different situations and it never got easier to control himself. Matteo was beautiful, but besides that Matteo was hot.

Before they could go any further Matteo's phone buzzed. Matteo could barely test himself away from David to check if it was important but somehow, he found the strength. David whined at the loss of contact.

The sound made Matteo want to do things to David but once he read the notification on his phone all that was out the window. Well maybe not out the window but momentarily on pause. It was a video from Laura.

He opened it and nothing, genuinely nothing, could have prepared him for what was inside.

It was a video of David, definitely taken within the last year or two, and he was dabbing. Not just one, not just two, but as many as he could fit in the 5 second clip. He was dabbing furiously, like his life depended on it. His hair was flying all over the place and he looked like a rag doll.

Matteo looked up from his phone at the boy sitting on the couch with him.

“I love you so so much, but after this you're going to hate me.” David just looked confused. Matteo could barely contain himself. He flipped the phone around so David could see.

David hardly took a second to recognise the video.

“Laura!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please please comment I live for comments they make me so happy even if it's just three or four words. 
> 
> This was so silly but I liked writing it. It's definitely not my best stuff but idk it was fun. 
> 
> I have so many Davenzi ideas so stay tuned I'll probably get better at writing them as time goes on
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr I'm always on about Skam. I'm aoifeanamadan.tumblr.com it means Aoife the idiot


End file.
